Frosting On The Cake
by Svelte Rose
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning our beloved couple, Seto and Téa, a few pranks here or there, stolen panties, a bewildered Ryou Bakura, and unlimited UST (unresolved sexual tension).
1. Chapter 01

Frosting On The Cake (Ryou/Téa Drabble Series)

Drabble I

By Svelte Rose

Disclaimer: YGO doesn't belong to me.

"Psst...Ryou,"

A bit startled, the only naturally-colored, white-hair international teenage student of Domino High stopped in the middle of the dark hallway, eyes-wide with anticipation.

"Ryou!" It called, a bit louder this time.

Tentatively, he looked around, only shifting his position slightly to give his eyes a better view of his surroundings. "Who is it?"

"..." He heard a loud sigh before a cloaked figure stepped out from behind a doorway and stared at him. With the large, glowing, blue eyes practically staring into his soul ready to rip out lest he move, the figure's silhouette creeping around his own, and the shadow of the hood hiding any facial features save the radioactive eyes, it was only fair Ryou did the first thing that popped into his mind.

It would be several minutes before he heard 'it' speak again, "Oh stop laughing!" The tone...annoyed, words...gentle, and _he could've sworn that the radiation from the blue eyes were currently scrambling his DNA._

Bless his over-active imagination.

"How many trench coats of his do you have, now?"

There was no answer as the figure started towards him, he- unafraid.

Rather, amused.

"He took my regular clothes after swim practice!" It whined.

"Téa, you've stolen at least five of his precious coats, didn't you think there'd be repercussions?" Alas, 'it' now had a name.

"It was nine, thank you very much. This one makes it ten,"

"Did he just leave this one for you?"

"And a wordy, little note I'm going to shove up his ass next time I see him,"

"What did the note say?"

"'Since my coats are to your preference, I imagine you might enjoy this one far more than your current outfit,'" She snorted, "A simple 'I took your clothes, hahaha' would've sufficed," She growled, mumbling some colorful, choice words under her breath.

Ryou chuckled a bit as she came into view, hair still wet from the practice and clothed in probably the only cover she could find, the infamous blue trench coat. "Well, at least it's another one for your collection,"

She stomped her foot in indignation, the water droplets from her hair decorating what he imagined to be a very expensive, tailored coat, face turning red, and blurted, "The perv has my underwear too!"

To this, Ryou let out a full-fledged howl of amusement.


	2. Chapter 02

Frosting On The Cake (Ryou/Téa Drabble Series)

Drabble II

By Svelte Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A pair of large hands came flying down onto her desk as Téa quickly moved her book out of harm's way.

"I demand to know how you even got into my house," Thundered the owner of the hands now gripping the sides of her desk in sheer annoyance.

Shrugging, the brunette simply kept on reading, "I do not know what you are talking about,"

A vein practically bulging out of his neck, the usually-coated teenage CEO glared at the slender dancer before him, annoyed that his previous victory was only short-lived when he woke up this fateful morning, "The hell you don't!" He growled loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Hey!" Joey began, seeing his chance for another round with his arch-nemesis.

Kaiba jerked his head towards the blonde's way and gave him the dirtiest glare he could manipulate his facial features into providing.

"They were devil eyes…" Joey was heard later muttering.

"Now, now, my dear Kaiba, you mustn't get your blood pressure up like that, you know what it does to your heart," She tsk-ed like a scolding mother, patting his right hand lightly, a mocking smile gracing her usually warm facial features.

She could hear him breathing through his teeth.

"You really shouldn't be worrying about my blood pressure right now," He stated, a cold, deadly calm settling in the room.

"I think hell froze over," Someone else would be heard commenting, later that afternoon.

Truthfully, Téa was a bit rattled but any sign of weakness would show that he won, and she simply could not give him that satisfaction when it clearly belonged to her. Any emotion was hidden by the book she now held between them.

"Yoohoo Téa-dear! It's upside-down!" One of the girls finally stated.

Téa would later realized it was the president of Kaiba's unofficial school fan-club and that she was mocking the dancer more then helping her out.

Taking two long, slender fingers, Kaiba put pressure on top of the book, pushing it down. He was met with two intense blue eyes, almost identical to his own except his held annoyance while hers held satisfaction and mirth.

ARGH!

"I'd lock your underwear drawer if I were you," His voice a deep calm, and somewhat provocative.

A bit flustered, Téa cleared her throat, stalling for a little bit of time to get her nerves in order, before smiling falsely, baring pristine white teeth, "I'd buy some new coats if I were you," She spoke, through her teeth.

The corner of his lip curled up a bit as his left lid closed over the eye and then opened again quickly. He then turned around and walked back towards his seat.

Dear god…he had just winked at her.

Téa twitched, involuntarily. It would be a few hours after, when she found out that a single muscle on her face she didn't know existed was controlled by the evil that was Kaiba to show her lack of control over her nerves.

It gave him the classroom 'battle of the wills' (as she had termed it).

Damn him!

"Jesus, what'd you do?" Ryou finally asked, setting down his own book he'd been hiding behind while the entire exchange occurred between his seat partner and the angry CEO.

Spirits a bit higher, Téa sang for his ears only, "Guess who doesn't have a single trench-coat left now!"

Ryou sighed shaking his head, eyebrows raised. He found this all-too exasperating.


End file.
